Crazy Happenings
by North American Ass Melon
Summary: Max and the Flock decide to land in Seiyo, Japan and visit our friends, the Guardians. Gasman angers Nagihiko which was a stupid idea. Angel should've told him about the skirt incident that scarred Kuukai and Tadase for life, and about Nagi's temper...


Crazy Happenings

Ch. 1: Never Piss Nagihiko off

**Rimahiko PWNS: **Yo! I'm back again! This time my story is a Shugo Chara! and Maximum Ride Crossover! I don't own either! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my other stories: Valentine's Day-A romantic one or a Heartbreaker? and Will You Be My Koi? This one isn't gonna be a one shot, it'll have chapters, that is if doesn't screw up my chapters and not post them AGAIN. I know it's nowhere near Halloween in real life but who gives a crap? Now I'll shut up. Enjoy!

**Ages: **Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase-14

**Yaya-**13

**Kairi-**12 (He skipped a grade so he's in seventh grade)

**Kuukai-**15

**Utau-**16

**Ikuto-**20

**Max, Iggy, Fang-**14

**Nudge-**11

**Gasman-**8

**Angel-**6**  
**

Amu's POV

We, the Seiyo Middle School Guardians, were busy putting up the Haunted House (for Halloween next week) after school instead of the usual Guardian meetings. Even though we're in Middle School, Tsukasa forced us to be Guardians again. He even had Kuukai, Kairi, Utau, and Ikuto join. Rikka, Hikaru, and the other new Guardians' still meet in the Elementary School Royal Garden but now the Middle School has one too. Rima had forced Nagihiko to be the Grim Reaper to jump out at people to scare them because it's "funny to see them piss themselves because they're scared" according to Rima. He wore a dark cloak and chara-changed with Temari so he had his naginata. Oh, I forgot, Rima and Nagihiko are dating, as are Ikuto and I, Yaya and Kairi, and Kuukai and Utau. Even Rikka and Hikaru are dating. Kuukai and Utau had a date at a ramen shop so they left and Ikuto left to spy on them. (Sister Complex)

Max's POV

We were flying over an island landmass, exhausted beyond belief. Down below I could barely see a volcano start to erupt. The Gasman examined our surroundings, "Let's see…an island landmass, volcanoes, Japanese style houses, ramen shops, cherry blossoms…I have no idea where we are…China?" Fang laughed, "No stupid, we're in Japan. Since we can't speak Japanese, why don't we try to find some natives who speak English?" I nodded and added for Iggy's benefit, "Fang's right. We can't understand this language and we can't read it so we're lost basically. Why don't we check that large, conveniently placed school that looks suspiciously like a church? When we were living with Anne and went to school, I had a Japanese pen pal who said she learned English at school. It's worth a try." We landed in someone's yard, then wandered around for a bit and discovered a small mass of kids who looked like they were in late middle school to early high school. We'd hit the Jackpot. They were setting up a Haunted House for Halloween. Iggy asked in a slow, hilariously accented voice, "Do…you…speak…English…well?" The tall, purple-headed boy with brown eyes and really long hair nodded, and so did an adorable short girl with long, curly, blond hair and bright gold eyes. Their friends nodded as well, "We all speak perfect English, so please don't speak like that. Welcome to Japan, by the way. Where are you guys from?" The shortest girl asked. "I'm Rima and this is my boyfriend Nagihiko." She was clinging to the arm of the purple-haired boy. Why was he holding a sharp looking weapon within range of Iggy? Bad things could happen. Lucky for us Iggy is still blind. However, his accomplice, Gazzy, isn't blind and he reached for the weapon eagerly. For some reason when his hand was about to close around it, the weapon disappeared. "America. We're from America." I told them. Suddenly three chibis floated out from behind Rima and Nagihiko, peering curiously at us. A chibi in a fancy dress with REALLY baggy sleeves patterned with pale purple flowers, with her hair up in a ponytail floated over to me. I think those dresses are called "kimonos." Her purple eyes were watching me warily, "They don't have heart's eggs yet they can see us." The Japanese peoples' jaws dropped and they yelled, "Eh?" "AWWWWWWW! Cute! Floating cute chibis! I want this baby one!" Angel yelled happily. The teens, which looked so clean and kempt compared to us, and appeared to be wearing some sort of school uniform, looked shocked. Nagihiko glanced at his cell phone and gulped nervously, "Temari, come here, please! C'mon Rizumu, we've gotta move or my mother will massacre me." Nagihiko pleaded. He hastily grabbed his bag and ran away, muttering under his breath, "Mother and Baaya are going to kill me!" I must have looked confused because the pink-haired girl laughed awkwardly and sighed, "Um, sorry about that. I guess Nagihiko forgot to look at his watch again because I'm guessing his mom sent him an angry text saying something along the lines of, 'You're late to dance practice again Nagi! I must punish you and Baaya agrees. Mwahahahaha.' His mom scares me. She happens to be very anal about time." The brunette girl named "Yaya" (she kept saying her name while she was speaking.) nodded in agreement then chimed in, "Let's all go to Nagi's house to see what his punishment is, Okay, Amu-chi?" Gosh, she's even more hyper than Nudge, if that's even possible. The girl who I think her name was Amu, shook her head nervously, "No Yaya I'm scared off his mom and house. Plus we can't just invite ourselves over!" Amu sounded like she was mostly trying to convince herself. "You forgot Amu; we all agreed to meet at his house to think up more ideas for the Haunted House anyway. Halloween is, after all, just one week away." Rima smirked. We, the outsiders, stood there confused. "Yaya says her new friends should come with us!" Yaya exclaimed. Amu spoke up, "I texted Nagihiko and he said it's fine. Just he's really embarrassed right now. Then his mom took his phone and texted back that Nagi needs to learn from his mistakes so some embarrassment is good for him. That's her way of saying you guys can come with." "Yeah!" Nudge exclaimed. "Nudge is so happy now and so are Gazzy and Angel! But not Max, Iggy, or Fang!" This annoying blond gay looking boy sweat dropped and laughed nervously, "Then shall we go?" "Yeah!" Nudge and Yaya yelled.  
+++++++++We walk for a while and get to Nagihiko's house++++++++++

His mom let us in and led us to his room. Nagihiko wasn't in there but a beautiful purple-haired girl wearing a fancy Japanese dress or "kimono" with her hair up in a ponytail tied with a red ponytail holder. She had earrings shaped like cherry blossoms in her ears and was wearing makeup. Fang's jaw dropped and even though Iggy's blind he whispered quietly, "Whoa. Hottie alert." When she turned around and saw us, her face turned entirely red and she curled into a ball, seeming very humiliated, "Oh no! Mother let you in didn't she? Why did she have to do this to me?" That girl sounded exactly like Nagihiko. Did his mom force him to dress as a girl? Gazzy burst into laughter, "Oh man, Iggy! Nagihiko's dressed as a girl! AHAHAHAHA!" Tears were pouring down his face. Fang and Iggy had features of disappointment on their faces. Angel looked worried. I'm guessing she read his mind. Our new Japanese friends froze, "Uh oh. Bad idea. Nagi has a really bad temper. Um, Gasman. I'd stop laughing and start running if I were you." Rima gulped. Nagihiko twitched angrily, "Big mistake, Asshole." "He only swears when he's REALLY pissed off." The skater chibi, Rizumu, informed us. The ladylike chibi, Temari, floated out, "Chara-change! Chin! Ton! Shan!" She called out in a gentle voice. I heard a *ping* noise and then Nagihiko shot up, clutching the sharp weapon, with a different ponytail holder keeping his hair in a ponytail, "KYAH! You think you can make fun of my cross-dressing, do ya punk? Huh, do ya? Well think again! I'm gonna slice you into little pieces! You'll never swallow again!" He roared angrily, swinging his pointed weapon at Gazzy, who looked terrified. Gazzy's eyes were big and round. Angel sighed, "That's why I was worried. He lost his temper completely. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to dress you in a skirt for making fun of him." Nagihiko turned quickly towards Angel grinning creepily. She backed away and I stepped in front of her. Nagihiko spoke up, "Why, what a splendid idea. I was planning on murdering him, but I like your idea better. Humiliation works wonders." The weapon disappeared and Gazzy pressed himself to the wall, prepared to open his wings and fly away. Nagihiko quickly put a dress on him, put his hair up, and kicked him lightly in the nuts to make his voice higher. Gazzy whimpered, "I was just joking man, really. I didn't mean it so please stop trying to kill me." Suddenly the flowers disappeared from his hair and he sank to the floor, exhausted, embarrassed and horrified, "Whenever Temari chara-changes me I get like that. I'm really sorry. I lost my temper." He looked really ashamed and ran into his bathroom, changed into normal boy clothes, then came out and sat on the floor, curling himself up into a ball, trying to hide, I guess. Rima sat on his lap, hugging him, "Nobody's mad at you Nagi. I would have done that too if Gasman insulted and trashed my beloved comedy manga. It's only natural." The gay blond looked up suddenly, "By the way, I noticed that when Gasman, was it, was backed against the wall, it looked like he was slowly unfurling...wings?" Amu nodded, "I saw that too." I opened my mouth to explain the wings when out of the blue Ari showed up. Iggy hadn't sensed him so the Erasers must have shown up out of nowhere. "Well, well, well. So the bird kids came to Japan? And look, they have new Human friends. New meat. Let's get them." Ari hissed. The 11 of us scrambled off Nagihiko's roof into his backyard. The 6 of us "bird kids" launched into the sky after unfurling our wings while the "Guardians", as Angel said they were called at their school, did something weird. They each yelled something that my brain automatically translated as "My heart: UNLOCK!" Then they looked differently and yelled, "Chara-nari: Amulet Heart!" (Amu) "Chara-nari: Platinum Royal!" (Angel said the gay blonde's name was Tadase) "Chara-nari: Clown Drop!" (Rima) "Chara-nari: Dear Baby!" (Yaya) and "Chara-nari: Beat Jumper!" (Nagihiko) "Who is this guy Max?" Amu wailed while dressed as a cheerleader, dodging Erasers while flying with the help of her magic roller blades with wings, called, "Heart Speeders." "His name is Ari. He's an Eraser. We escaped from this School where we were kept in crates and the Erasers have been after us ever since. They're part wolf. Be careful, you guys. Ari's very powerful." "AH! NAGI HELP ME!" Rima screamed as Ari attacked her. Nagihiko got pissed off again and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS RIMA, YOU SICKO!" He dashed over to where Rima was and even though Ari was very strong, him versus a very angry Nagihiko doesn't stand a chance. Rima hid behind Nagihiko and Nagihiko yelled, "Blaze Shoot!" and this round disk of blue energy shot out from his hand and mashed into Ari hard enough to knock out a normal person. Ari started bleeding and it seemed to be a fight to the death for Ari and Nagihiko, both bleeding heavily but neither giving up, until Nagihiko hit the ground, hard. His eyes fluttered closed and his body was getting very pale. Temari and the Rizumu started to disappear, "Help! Nagihiko's dying! We're disappearing!" Cried Temari. Tears were streaming out of the Japanese peoples' eyes and Amu wailed, "Suu! Switch with Ran!" The well-mannered chibi with blond hair nodded and yelled, "Roger desu!" Amu once again yelled, "My heart: UNLOCK!" then yelled, "Chara-nari: Amulet Clover!" Desperately Amu pulled out a whisk and yelled, "Remake Honey!" The honey washed over Nagihiko, instantly fixing his wounds. "Fujisaki-kun! Are you okay?" Tadase asked, "I'm just fine Hotori-kun. I need to protect Rima, until this Badass learns his lesson." He growled in a lower voice than normal, switching his gaze to Ari. I punched Ari as hard as I could until I felt his ribs crack, "Payback for hurting Nagihiko, you Bitch." I hissed angrily. Ari was staggering backwards as Fang grabbed Ari and launched him into the woods, his back hitting a tree with an alarming crunch. Ari staggered to his feet and called, "Let's go guys. Back to Itex's Japanese headquarters, or Easter. We'll be back birdies. Just you wait." I shuddered, "You guys shouldn't have done that. Now he'll be gunning for you guys as well. We can't have that. We're part bird because those creeps from the School modified us to become 2% Avian while we were just little kids. Disgusting right?" They all nodded. "Hey guys, what'd we miss?" Asked a tall, hyper, green eyed boy. "Kuukai! Utau! Ikuto! You just missed this huge battle! It was amazing!" Amu prattled on in quick Japanese. Cool, now I can understand Japanese? That's awesome! Nagihiko went silent and then spoke in a semi-dangerous tone of voice, "Max-san, you mentioned Easter? They are our enemy and they are destroying the dreams of children to try to find this Heart's Egg called an "Embryo", a magic egg that can grant wishes. I hadn't heard that they controlled Itex now. If what you say is correct then the Kokoro no Tamagos (my brain translated it as "Egg of the Heart") of children are now in more trouble than ever before." When Nagihiko spoke up I noticed everyone went silent, straining to hear his soft voice. I get it now. Nagihiko appears to be the smartest and quietest, therefore the rare times that he speaks, everyone shuts up and listens to him. _Very good, Maximum. You learned something new today: peoples' actual characters can be way different from their true selves._ The Voice droned on in my head.


End file.
